The emergence and popularity of mobile computing has made portable electronic devices, due to their compact design and light weight, a staple in today's marketplace. Moreover, providing efficient and intuitive interaction between devices and users thereof is essential for delivering an engaging and enjoyable user-experience. For example, stylus or pen-based input systems provide a natural user interface for computing systems by enabling handwriting input via a touch-enabled display and/or digital pen. In such systems, handwriting of the user is recorded by detecting movement of the digitized pen or stylus across a front surface of the display or other unique surface. In some instances, however, a user may desire to discretely capture handwritten input without the use of a digital pen stylus or touch-enabled tablet.